


Lie In The Sound

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [66]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, False Alarms, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a false alarm, then it actually happens with someone who least expects it.One-shot based on the song Lie In The Sound by the artist Trespassers Williams
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 11





	Lie In The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have sent me idea/requests, I'll start working on them in the coming weeks. I start school on the 22nd so I want to give myself a chance to settle in then will continue writing.

It was just past 5:37AM.

The sun was starting to rise and the front door was being unlocked by two very tired men.

Steve and Billy walked through their front door after spending the last six hours at the hospital, completely exhausted from having a sleepless night, only for it to be a false alarm.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Steve yawns as he removes his jacket and shoes, leaving them by the front door. “I really thought this was it.”

“It’s okay, love.” Billy tells him, doing the same with his own jacket and shoes.

Billy takes Steve’s hand and leads him upstairs to their bedroom, “C’mon let’s shower and get some sleep.”

“M’kay.” Steve hums and they share a kiss before making their way to their bathroom.

Billy closes the door behind them and starts the shower before undressing his husband, since Steve didn’t really have the energy to move.

Being nine months pregnant and carrying an eight pound baby has put so much strain on his body since he’s all belly. So, when they finally thought he was going into labor, Steve was excited because he knew he wasn’t gonna be pregnant anymore and could get his body back, but that wasn’t the case.

While they were in the shower, Billy washed Steve’s body with their vanilla body wash then lathered his hair with the organic hair products he bought, which prevents hair loss during pregnancy and postpartum. Once both men were cleaned and no longer had all the hospital germs on them, they changed into some lounge clothes and crawled into bed.

Steve loudly sighs as he settles himself on his comfortable side and feels Billy snakes his arm around him, resting his hand on the big bump.

“Mmm, is our little girl gonna keep us waiting?” Billy asks, grinning at the back of Steve’s head.

Steve shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well maybe if we convince her enough, she’ll finally let her mommy and daddy meet her.”

“We’ll see.” Steve responds and feels Billy press a kiss to his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

**-Couple Days Later-**

Dustin decided to stop by Steve and Billy’s place to see how his best friend was doing.

Billy had gone into work because apparently there was a mix up with his documents, so, of course, he got called in to sort them out, leaving Steve home alone well into his paternity leave. Luckily, Dustin had no plans and was able to keep an eye on his friend while Billy was gone just in case anything were to happen.

Steve and Dustin were in the living room, just hanging out. Steve was folding some laundry while Dustin was telling him how school’s been going for him. He was currently a sophomore at Hawkins High and was on a lengthy winter break.

While they were talking and catching up, Steve started to get cramps in his belly, similar to what they were like the other day.

Steve lets out a shaky breath and presses his hand to his bump, sitting back against the couch.

“Um, everything okay?” Dustin asks.

When Steve goes to answer, he’s struck with an intense pain and a gush of water soaking his pants, causing him to loudly groan and Dustin to internally panic.

“D-Dustin…”

“Yeah?”

“C-Call Billy be-because I think I-I’m going into labor.”

Dustin’s eyes practically popped out of his head. “What?! No, no, no, no! You can’t be! Oh my god! This can’t be happening! Maybe it’s an-another false alarm?! I-”

“DUSTIN!” Steve shouts, still clenching the underside of his belly. “Call Billy then drive me to th-the hospital. This baby is coming!”

“O-Okay.”

Dustin pulls out his cellphone and calls the one person he normally doesn’t talk to on a daily basis. Once he gets Billy on the line, he explains that Steve’s in labor and he’ll be bringing him to the hospital. Billy didn’t seem as frantic as Dustin did, but was more so excited that the baby was finally coming.

After their phone call, Dustin helped Steve put his shoes on then got him off the couch, bringing him out to the Beamer.

“Dustin,” Steve exhales, trying to catch his breath. “I need you to drive.”

“I-I don’t know Steve…” Dustin bit his lip because he wasn’t so sure about driving Steve’s baby since just got his license. “I-I-I-”

“Dustin, please.” Steve looked at him and Dustin could see that he too was nervous but trusted him.

“Okay.” Dustin sighed and hopped into the driver’s seat, adjusting everything so that he could drive.

Dustin gets Steve to the hospital in no time and helps him inside as best as he could since he wasn’t as tall as his friend, so it was a bit of a struggle. But, Steve was taken to a room, changed into a gown, poked and prodded by the nurse, then was finally left alone with Dustin, who was still freaking out even though they were surrounded by medical professionals.

Dustin was hoping and praying that Billy showed up soon because he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to handle this much chaos.

**-Three Hours later-**

“Where the hell is Billy?” Steve inhales and exhales roughly from where he laid on the bed, hand lazily on his bump. “Ooh this hurts.”

“He’s on his way Steve. Um, just-just breathe, um.” Dustin was at Steve’s bedside, helping his friend through his labor ready to murder Billy for not being here already.

Unfortunately, Billy didn’t make it very far.

His car stalled on the freeway and the tow truck was taking its sweet time getting to him.

He’s been calling everyone he possibly can with the little signal he had on his cell and of course, his battery was running out so he was gonna be stranded here while Steve’s about to give birth to their child.

At the hospital, Steve just went through another intense round of contractions until he was able to rest for a few minutes. Dustin took the opportunity to talk to him and kinda distract him for the time being.

“So, uh, did you guys pick a name for her?” He asks.

Steve looks over at him and nods. “Yeah. We’re going with Charlotte Renne, after Billy’s mom.”

“Aw really? That’s adorable. I’m sure Billy’s happy to be honoring his mother with his daughter.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles and rubs his hand along his bump. “I know she’ll be proud of her son for doing this.”

“I bet.” Dustin smiles too and for once felt calm.

They continue talking, going back and forth with each other about whatever. Steve got hit with more contractions and became more vocal which frightened Dustin hearing his friend make all those ungodly sounds.

“Dustin...I-I need you.” Steve reached out his hand and Dustin took it with a tight hold.

“Squeeze as hard as you want, Steve.” He tells his friend and moves his hair away from his face. “Billy’s gonna be here, Stevie, he’s gonna be here.” Dustin sighs and looks up at the clock, shaking his head.

Where the hell was Billy?!

**-Two Hours Later-**

“You’re doing great Steve. It’s almost done. Keep going. Good job.” Steve relaxed against the bed and wiped his brow from the intense contraction that just ripped through his body.

Dustin coached his best friend during his labor and was amazed at how well Steve was handling this. “You’re doing really good Steve. A lot better than I thought, which I’m glad you’re handling this better than me.”

“Well I’ve been prepared. Billy and I-ow. We went to birthing classes and learned breathing techniques to help during labor.”

“Oh, nice.” Dustin nods.

Just then, the door to Steve’s room opens, causing them both to zip their heads around, expecting Billy to walk in, only for it to be a nurse.

“I’m here to check if you’ve made any progress.” She says and slips on a glove. She removes the blanket from Steve’s legs and presses her fingers into his entrance, which Dustin made sure he looked away because he didn’t want to see that part of his best friend. “You’re almost there, Steve. You’re at nine centimeters.”

Steve groaned then huffed in frustration, this was going so much faster than he thought. He wanted Billy here more than anything but it was taking him forever in a day to get there.

“I’m gonna page for Doctor Sawyer and get you set up for delivery.” She says and goes around the room, starting to get things ready.

Steve still had his legs lazily open and bent at the knee, his junk and all on display for everyone to see.

More people started to come into the room, nurses, Doctor Sawyer, none of which were Billy. Steve was getting upset and scared that his husband was going to miss the birth of their child, the one thing they’ve been dying to finally have, he was going to miss it.

Steve wanted to cry because he just wanted his husband at his side telling him to breathe and that he’s doing a good job and to cry when she’s born and to hold her for the first time, but Billy wasn’t gonna make it. Wherever he was, Steve hoped he was okay.

Unbeknownst to Steve, Billy was on his way.

He sat in the tow truck with the driver, urging him to get to the hospital in Hawkins. He was impatiently waiting to get to his husband and witness the birth of their child.

Thankfully, the driver was nice enough to bring Billy, even if he had to tell him his whole life story.

But after receiving the call nearly five hours ago, Billy was so close to Steve he was getting giddy in his seat.

As soon as the driver pulled up to the hospital, Billy jumped out of the truck and told him where to take his car then ran inside after throwing a wad of cash to him for a “generous tip”. He had no time to spare and pushed past everyone, getting yelled at by several hospital staff as he made his way to the stairs. He flew up to the fifth floor and was at one of the nurses stations asking for Steve.

When she gave him the room, he was gone and she had no time to stop him. Billy was at the room in a flash and swung the heavy door open, finding his husband on the bed literally about to give birth.

“Billy!” Steve shouts as relief washes over all three of them.

“Did I miss it?” Billy asks, out of breath.

“Nope. You’re just in time.” Doctor Sawyer tells him from where she was at the bottom of Steve’s bed.

Billy went to his husband and gave him a big kiss. “I’m so sorry I’m late, baby. I’m here now, okay?”

Steve nods and holds Billy’s hand in his, feeling more than ready to do this.

“Well, I guess I should go now.” Dustin says, turning to leave but Steve pulls him back, causing him to turn back around.

“Please stay?” Steve asks with a slight whimper. “I-I want you here with us.”

Dustin looks up at Billy who happily nods and shrugs at his friend’s request. “Alright.” He sighs and resumes his position at Steve’s side.

It wasn’t long until Steve was told to push. He squeezed both Billy and Dustin’s hands while doing so, knowing when to stop and take a breath before going again.

Dustin was not prepared for what he was seeing. Sure, he learned about this in health class but to be so up close and personal with it, was not exactly what he had planned on this Thursday afternoon.

The more Steve pushed, the more the baby came out and boy was it a sight to a see for both Billy and Dustin.

Billy, wasn’t grossed out and instead was smiling, proudly watching his husband birth their daughter while Dustin on the other hand thought his breakfast was gonna come back out seeing the bloody head emerge from Steve’s junk.

“Ew, oh my god!”

“What the hell is that?!”

“Man, I’m gonna be sick!”

“Ew, ew, ew, ew!”

“Gross!”

Were some of the many comments Dustin made while watching the baby come out.

“Henderson!” Billy yells and gives him a look, warning him that if he doesn’t shut up he’ll kill him.

“Sorry.” Dustin swallows and goes back to just coaching Steve. It was better looking at him rather than what was going on between his legs.

Steve consistently pushes for about half an hour, moaning, groaning, whining, and breathing, until finally he brought his baby girl Earth side and into their lives.

The room erupts in cheers and celebration as she makes her big debut from her mommy and is brought up to his chest.

“You did it.” Billy smiles down at his husband, tears falling freely down his cheeks. “I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.” He gives Steve a kiss and flattens his hair, happily staring at their newborn baby girl.

“Oh my god…” Dustin had tears in his eyes too and just felt his heart soar seeing Steve holding the baby. “That was so amazing.” He sniffles, surprised that he actually wasn’t grossed out anymore, instead he was amazed.

Steve smiles up at the younger boy and holds his non-bloodied hand to him. Dustin takes it and gets down to his level, giving him a hug.

“Thank you for being here.” Steve whispers to him and Dustin nods against his nod, both crying together.

Dustin watches Steve and Billy bond with their child and is in a daze, still wrapping his head around the fact that he just witnessed his niece coming into the world and seeing her for the first time. He was surprised at how naturally Steve and Billy were with her, it was their parental instincts kicking in as they were with their girl.

He ran his hand through his curls and went to the other side of the room, trying to gather himself while Billy stayed with Steve and cut his daughter’s cord.

When she was taken away from Steve to be weighed and measured, Billy wiped his tears and went to go see Dustin. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a side hug.

“Thank you for being here with him and helping him.” Billy tells him, rubbing his hand along his shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Dustin says and turns to give him a real hug. “Thank you for trusting me enough with him.”

Billy smiles, as does Dustin, and the first time in a long time, they actually felt like real friends instead of just acquaintances.

After their hug, Billy was back at Steve’s side helping him pass the afterbirth while Dustin stayed away because he did not want to see that or else he might have thrown up.

When everything was settled, Steve called Dustin back over so that he could properly meet his niece.

Steve was tiredly smiling at his friend while holding his daughter against his chest.

“Would you like to meet her?” He asks.

“Sure.” Dustin replies and holds his arms out to take the tiny baby.

Once Dustin has her in his arms, he smiles and tears well in his eyes again staring at this beautiful being his friends created. It was so crazy and amazing to think that when they got there that afternoon, she was still inside Steve’s belly and now she’s here.

The little babe yawns and looks up at her Uncle Dustin. She had wisps of brown hair on top of her head, her lips were in a little pout and she had bluish-gray eyes, taking after Billy in that area.

“Wow.” He breathes, still in shock from all of this. “She’s so beautiful. I can’t believe you guys made her.”

“Thank you.” Steve warmly smiles and feels his and Billy’s hand lace together. “I’m glad you were able to share this with us, Dustin. It really means a lot to me.”

“I’m glad I was here to help.” He says with a smile.

Dustin holds the baby for a few more minutes, then gives her back to her mother, announcing that he was heading out.

Steve and Billy say their goodbyes and are left with the daughter so they can get some rest for the night.

The following morning, Steve and his daughter are discharged so Billy brings them home and they head to their bedroom, laying their baby girl in between them, just staring at her. They share a kiss and cuddle up on each other while being careful of the tiny babe in between them.

**-Seven Months Later-**

It was Saturday afternoon and Steve just gave Charlotte a bath.

While he was wrapping her up in a towel, the doorbell rang.

“Hang on!” He shouts and sighs. He grabs the outfit he had ready for her and hoists his girl up in his arms so he can go answer the door.

Steve carries Charlotte downstairs with him and checks out the window before opening the door.

“There’s my favorite girl.” Dustin stood there, smiling, with a whole bunch of bags, presumably for Charlotte since he always takes it upon himself to spoil his favorite and only niece.

“Come on in.” Steve waves him inside and watches as he takes himself and his many bags to the living room.

Steve lays Charlotte down on the couch and finishes getting her dress. He covers her little bum with a diaper then puts on her outfit before setting her on the floor to see if she’ll crawl to him.

After several failed attempts, Charlotte started to whine so Dustin got up to get her.“Hi baby girl!” Dustin picks her up and points to all the gifts he bought for her.

Steve rolls his eyes knowing she doesn’t need anymore toys because they already take up a majority of their living room as well as her own bedroom.

“You see all the new toys Uncle Dusty got you.” Dustin takes everything out and sets it on the floor for her to explore.

Charlotte was on her hands and knees, seemingly getting interested in the toys she just got. More toys to add to her never ending collection.

“I’m gonna make some coffee, do you want anything?” Steve asks, getting up from the couch.

“No, thanks.”

“Alright.” Steve disappears into the kitchen, leaving his daughter in Dustin’s care for a few minutes.

While Dustin was with Charlotte in the living room, he watched her go from sitting down to being on her hands and knees. His face lit up as he encouraged her to crawl towards him, maybe some Uncle Dusty encouragement is all she needed to go.

“C’mon, Charlotte, crawl to Uncle Dusty.”

Charlotte gave off a wet grin and began to crawl, luckily in time for her mother to see.

“Oh my god!” Steve nearly dropped his cup of coffee watching his daughter take herself to her uncle across the living room. “She’s crawling!” He happily shouts and goes over to them.

He places his coffee down onto the table and takes her from Dustin as she giggled from all the attention on her.

“You just crawled to your Uncle Dusty. Oh my goodness!” Steve tickles her tummy and peppers her face with kisses. “You’re gonna have to show daddy when he gets home.” He tells her then gives her back to Dustin.

“I can’t believe she finally crawled. She’s been trying all week, rocking her body back and forth for several days but now she actually did it.”

“It’s because I’m here. She only loves her Uncle Dusty. Isn’t that right, sweet pea.” Charlotte giggles again and both him and Steve laugh at her confirmation.

Dustin puts her back down and lets her play with her toys some more, while striking up a conversation with Steve.

When they hear Billy come home from the store, Steve picks up the baby and points to the front door. “Go see daddy.” He tells her and watches her crawl over to where Billy was walking in.

Billy unlocked the door and stepped in, gasping when he saw his daughter in front of him. “Why hello there, baby girl.” He smiles and picks her up, bringing her with him into the living room.

“I see our girl finally learned how to crawl.”  
Steve nods as Billy goes over to give him a kiss before kissing his girl and setting her back down.

“Uh, Steve.” Billy nods his head towards Dustin while staring at his husband as he gives the boy the baby. He then grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him off the couch, making their way upstairs.

“Um, where are you guys going?” Dustin asks then realizes what they were planning on doing. “Seriously?” He deadpans.

“Just ten minutes. Please?” Steve begs as they stop on the stairs.

“Okay.” Dustin sighs and hears them excitedly make their way into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Dustin decides to take Charlotte outside since he didn’t want to hear to Steve and Billy having sex.

He sits with her on their porch swing and picks a dandelion from the ground, showing it to his niece.

“See the pretty flower.” He twirls it in between his fingers and Charlotte reaches for it with her grabby hands. “I bet mommy and daddy are probably to be giving you a baby sister soon with how much sex they’ve been having.”

Charlotte smiles at him as he says that and he smiles back at her. “I think so too.” He agrees and sighs again, while they wait for Steve and Billy to do what they need to.

Ten minutes later, Steve opens the back door and finds them on the porch swing. His hair was a mess and his clothes all disheveled but Dustin didn’t ask questions.

“Here.” He hands Steve the baby when he gets up and runs a hand through his curls. “I have to go.”

“Alright, see ya.”

Dustin leaves through the side gate while Steve brings his daughter back inside where Billy was leaning against the kitchen counter eating some goldfish.

Billy happily hums and smiles at his daughter, poking at her tummy. “Did we scare your Uncle Dusty away?” He asks her.

Charlotte giggles and hides her face in her mommy’s chest.

Both men laugh at her reaction then Steve sets her in her highchair so she can watch them cook dinner together.


End file.
